


Anchor

by pinkphoenix1985



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoenix1985/pseuds/pinkphoenix1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Barn is coming for her and Audrey Parker knows deep down that she can't escape her fate no matter what she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything
> 
> Spoilers: This is completely AU but I mention things that are on the show so there is a general spoiler alert for aired episodes.
> 
> A/N: This was written for Challenge 18 at LJ's writerverse. The prompts used are 'Afterlife' and 'Places I remember'.

Audrey Parker knew that her time in Haven was coming to an end. She really didn't want to leave but she was starting to feel the magnetic pull the Barn had on her. It was only a matter of time. She didn't have the heart to let Nathan and Duke know about her feelings. Audrey wanted them to have their hope that she will stay, especially Nathan who had thrown himself into finding a way of keeping her in Haven.

Audrey felt sad just thinking about her future when she would just disappear into the unknown. She knew that her physical body would live on after she died, but it was the thought of losing her very essence—the memories that made her _Audrey Parker_ that was upsetting.

However, there were two people who would know exactly what she was going through—the Teagues brothers, Dave and Vince.

So she head over to the Haven Herald where she found them.

“Audrey, to what do we owe this pleasure?” Dave smiled at her in his usual way. Vince only nodded in greeting and smiled at her, not one to use words unnecessarily.

“I…need your help.” She said, “I don’t want to leave Haven. I want to find a way to stay. Will you help me?”

Both men nodded at her before Dave asked the question that was the elephant in the room, “But what about Duke and Nathan? Aren’t they helping you with this?”

Audrey nodded, “They are but you two already know that it is a likely lost cause so you won’t give me any false hope.”

Dave and Vince glanced at one another sadly. They knew more than anyone how the power the Barn had and really this quest was a long shot but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t try.

With Dave and Vince on board, Audrey felt like she had renewed hope—that she would defeat the Barn and fate and be able to remain as Audrey Parker, Haven PD Detective.

But as days stretched into weeks with no real lead on how she could remain herself and be in Haven, Audrey slowly began to lose hope again until one day.

That day found Audrey at the Haven Herald with Dave and Vince, searching through the newspaper’s archives once again for a lead for their quest.

Audrey was combing through papers from the 1980s back around the time that Lucy was in Haven when Vince came up to her and said quietly, “Audrey have you considered writing a diary so that if the worse happens, we will be able to give your successor the diary. It wouldn’t be exactly like having you here but it would be a close facsimile. “

Audrey shook her head. She had never thought of doing something so _girly_ as keeping a diary but Vince was right, if she wrote down her memories and she wasn’t able to stay then the others, especially Nathan and Duke, would have something to remember her by and it would most definitely help with whoever ends up as her successor.

“I’ll do it.” She told Vince and smiled as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a hardcover journal that had her name written on the cover.

Audrey accepted it as both brothers said at the same time “We thought that you might want one so…”

She smiled at both of them and gave each a hug in gratitude. Audrey was constantly amazed at how well the Teagues brothers knew her—they most certainly knew her better than she did herself.

So she would write down everything she knew—at the very least the diary would be her anchor to sanity over the next few days and if the worst happens, she knew that she would live on through the diary.

♥HAVEN ♥

Nathan stood in the field north of Haven as if he were a statue frozen in place. It hadn’t been an hour since the Barn had taken his Audrey away from him and he desperately didn’t want to leave the place where she had last been with him. Maybe she would find away to escape and end back there in that very spot. If that were the case—then he would be there to meet her no matter what.

He could feel the others’ eyes on him, especially Duke’s but Nathan ignored them completely. He was only focused on the fact that Audrey, not some poor substitute 27 years from now, _Audrey_ would come out of the Barn in the same spot. She would reappear here—he felt it in his bones.

Nathan could not afford to have any doubts, only hope. So he stood and waited for Audrey to reappear smiling her big warm smile. Hours came and went but there was no sign of her anywhere.

Dusk started to paint the field in colours of purples, blues, oranges, and yellows as Nathan felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Nathan, you can’t spend the next 27 years waiting here. Audrey wouldn’t want it—I know that she wouldn’t.” Vince's voice finally broke through Nathan's frozen state of anticipation.

“How would you know what Audrey would have wanted? You know that she never wanted to leave in the first place! “

Vince looked down at what he held in his hands and quietly said, “I know it for a fact. Audrey told me that herself when she came by to leave this with me.”

He handed the object to Nathan and wandered away back to his brother and Duke, leaving Nathan alone.

Nathan looked down at the book in his hand—it had her name stenciled on it. Feeling choked up, Nathan gently touched her name before opening the book.

It turned out to be a diary. He was surprised since Audrey never seemed to be the type to keep a diary and he didn’t know when she had time to write it since lately he had spent his time practically glued to her side—except that now she was no longer here.

She must have known that she would not be able to avoid her fate. Nathan wondered why she didn’t tell him about everything but he knew why. If he had known then he would have doubled, no tripled his efforts to keep her safe. Audrey hadn’t wanted him, nor Duke for that matter, to risk their lives for her which they would have done without a second thought.

Now she was gone for good. The only thing that he had left of her was this diary.

Nathan started paging through it, marveling over Audrey’s tiny but messy handwriting and the meticulous notes that she had taken about Haven, the Barn, and herself. But he found the most important entries to be about the things she had done with him and with Duke.

Coming across a particular entry, Nathan had to smile remembering the time when Audrey had invited him over to her place for pancakes. That had been a magical night despite Audrey burning the pancakes. He remembered laughing and taking over the pancake making and then sitting on her couch eating them and just talking until the early hours of the morning.

Reading her words made Nathan recall the numerous of times at the police station where he would try and sneak a glance at her without her knowing. He wasn’t successful according to her diaries, but she wrote that she found it to be quirky and endearing after a while.

He chuckled as he read over her account of the time when they had gone to Duke’s boat and played a very lively game of poker. He remembered how much fun he had with the two of them, even forgetting about his dislike of Duke. That is what Audrey did best—mediating between him and Duke so that they could spend time being relatively friendly to one another.

Nathan wondered what would become of his and Duke’s friendship now that Audrey was gone. He glanced down at Audrey’s diary and let out a chuckle as he read over a paragraph she wrote about that very issue. She wanted them to work together and protect Haven.

Nathan sighed. He would do for her since she had been the anchor to which both he and Duke had clung to. It was the least that he could do for her.

As he continued reading the entries, Nathan realized that even though Audrey had physically gone, she was everywhere. She was present in his office at the police station and at the Grey Gull. She never really left especially since she had written down every little detail of her life in Haven.

Nathan smiled. He finally had his hope—through her diary and memories, he would be her anchor to the town and keep her memory alive.


End file.
